


Dirty Laundry

by lovehotelreservation



Series: There’s No Nutting in Lúcioball [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was known that Hanzo’s discipline and composure was damn near impossible to break, so a sex ban wouldn’t be affecting him any time soon. Though, to his surprise, it only takes coming across a certain garment of yours to have both crumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I MUST SAY THAT IN TERMS OF OVERWATCH SPOUSES
> 
> HANZO WINS GOLD (*▼▽▼*)σ
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

To be reduced to a quivering, needy fool over a sex ban?

Hanzo only snorted at the thought of him succumbing to such a pitiful form.

An attest to his discipline, Hanzo took on the ban without any qualms. Whereas McCree was a mopey mess whenever all the Heroes for Overwatch were together for meals, he was eating his food calmly, his hair and body clean and fresh from a vigorously cold shower. Much like the meditation practices he performed under the relentless, icy torrent of a waterfall, he did not allow his own lust to consume him.

Though, it wasn't as if thoughts of you, his lover, plagued and enticed his dreams every night, which in turn was why he would need a cold shower in the first place. However, rather than be agonized over his pent-up desires for you brewing within him, he worked out his frustrations through his bow, which made him feel more than confident that he would be claiming the gold medal in archery.

While the archery event in a few days, Hanzo never once ceased in the intensity of his training. Aside from winning gold both out of personal and national pride (and in dedication to you, of course), there was also a competition between him and Genji, a sibling rivalry that never failed to show its head. Both in quality and quantity of medals, the superior athletic Shimada brother would be determined on a global scale.

Once he was done with practice for the day, he returned to his room in the Olympic village. His clothes slick with sweat and his skin flushed from the outside heat, he was more than ready to take a shower. He approached his belongings, rifling through his bag in search of clothes to change into. With how often he was training, he was going through his outfits rather quickly.

Fondly, he recalled when he was packing for Rio. It was done with you by his side, right as you both had finished washing your clothes. He was to leave the next day, so the two of you were spending as much time together as possible. There, in the comforts of your humble abode, he freely expressed his love for you through kisses and tender words. He recalled the ever-present feeling of warmth, both from the fresh batch of laundry and your skin as you both couldn't resist from stripping each other down. You mewled beneath him as he ground his pelvis against yours, feeling the thickness of his erection through the material of his home attire. As for him, his hands groped and spread your thighs apart while his mouth sought to suck on your nipples--

While slowly losing himself to recollection of that moment of love and lust shared with you, Hanzo's eyebrows furrowed together as his left hand touched over some foreign material. There was not a single piece of clothes in his personage that had such lacy material. Surprised, he drew his hand out of his bag, only to realized that he was holding onto your underwear.

Most likely, your laundry got mixed together with his while he was packing. Regardless, he had your underwear in his hand, and he found himself unable to resist from rubbing over the material, which he had done so many times before, albeit while you were wearing it. The warmth he preferred to feel off of your underwear was not caused by a dryer, but rather from your slick hea--

Hanzo's tattooed fist suddenly clenched around the material, a familiar surge of blue emanating from his arm as he could feel what was once his iron will snap in half.

The roar that Hanzo emitted scared nearly all of the Heroes still in the Olympic village, as it sounded very akin to what he would say in battle--also while considering the noise of a wall being broken through by some intense spiritual energy. However, for Genji, who was admiring how his new, custom-made armor for the Olympics appeared on him, was at first was confused as to what was making his brother so angry. Though, realizing what he said, he only snickered to himself as to what Hanzo shouted out.

**_"Dragons, consume my lust!"_ **


End file.
